DS
by RosaDragneel
Summary: Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como El D.S de Fuego, soy el líder del grupo de asesinos "Los D.S" somos personas elegidas por el gobierno para ejecutar las misiones que nos encargan los ciudadanos o hasta el mismo presidente y esas son…Asesinar a los criminales más peligrosos que aún siguen en las calles, no encarcelar sino ASESINAR A SANGRE FRÍA


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>D.S<strong>

**Cap.1: "Reunión"**

Japón - Tokyo; 12:45 pm

En una fábrica abandonada, un hombre cuelga de una tubería enfrente de él a unos centímetros de distancia había una silla y una mesa con varios cuchillos, vendas, un pote de agua oxigenada, dos vasos y una jarra de agua. El hombre hace todo lo posible para soltarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían colgado, lo único que tenía puesto en estos momentos era un pantalón que tenía varios cortes que era obvio que se habían hechos con cuchillos, su torso tenía varias vendas y sangre seca por todos lados. En ese momento se escuchan la voz de dos personas y el sonido de pisadas que se escuchaban más cercas, el hombre con desesperación intentó soltarse

**-Oni-chan ¿Puedo ayudarte con ese hombre?- **Se escuchó la voz de niña

**-No puedes, de él me quiero encargar yo- **Se escuchó una voz masculina

**-¿Cuánto tiempo lo tienes atrapado aquí?-**

**-2 días-**

**-¡Tanto tiempo! Normalmente te tardas 3 minutos con una persona y luego lo matas...No me quiero imaginar lo que ese hombre debe estar pasando**

**-Ha estado vivo durante estos días solo porque tiene una información muy importante para este tipo-**

El hombre vio con terror a esas dos personas una de ellas es una niña con una apariencia de 12 años y su cabello es largo y es de color azul, la otra persona es un muchacho con una apariencia de 19 años y cabello color rosa

**-Bien, continuemos- **Dijo el chico mientras escogía uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesa

* * *

><p><em>"…Me encuentro enfrente de la famosa escuela Fairy Tail donde sea encontrado otro cuerpo con el sello de los D.S, específicamente el D.S de las Sombras, la persona se encontraba clavado en una estaca en forma de cruz, el nombre de esta persona es German González, nació en México y tiene 35 años de edad, se le busca por estos delitos; Secuestro, violación y homicidio de Sakura Koizumi, Naomi Harada, Yuriko Hashimoto, Akane Takanashi, Harumi Yamamoto y otras jóvenes, varias de estas muchachas estudiaban en la escuela Fairy Tail, aún no sabemos nada de la desaparición de la joven que secuestró hace poco..."<em>

**-Ya llegamos- **Dijo el chico mientras apagaba la radio del carro, su cabello es extrañamente de color rosado, trae puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, en su cara tiene una máscara roja con dorado que le cubre los ojos y lo que más destacaba en él es un tatuaje de un dragón de color rojo

**-Disculpe...- **Dijo una chica de cabello de color marrón, traía puesto un pantalón blanco y en su pecho lo único que cargaba es la parte de arriba de un traje de baño

**-¿Si?-**

**-Gracias-**

El muchacho no respondió solo salió del Ferrari rojo donde se encontraban y lo primero que vio fue a una multitud con cámaras y micrófonos rodeando el carro mientras unos policías evitaron que las personas se acercaron al vehículo. El muchacho rodeó el carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió la chica, todos los reporteros hicieron silencio, los policías miraban con asombro a esa muchacha ella era la joven que había secuestrado Germán González, una estudiante de Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona.

Todos los reporteros comenzaron a gritar sus preguntas hacia la chica y hacía el pelirosa, todos querían saber porque Cana se encuentra en compañía del líder de los D.S, El D.S de Fuego y por qué razón el asesino más despiadado se muestra en público solo para traer a una chica

**-¡Cana!- **Gritó un hombre de cabello rojo -**¡Gracias a dios, gracias a todos los ángeles! ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto el hombre mientras lloraba, el nombre de esta persona es Gildarts Clive, subdirector de Fairy Tail

**-Sí, ya papá no llores- **Dijo Cana avergonzada

**-Si...- **Dijo para quitarse las lágrimas de las mejillas -**Hey, gracias por rescatar a mi hija- **Le dijo al D.S

**-Agradécele al D.S de las Sombras, yo solo la traje- **Dijo fríamente para luego retirarse

El pelirosa le dio vuelta al carro y cuando abrió la puerta del Ferrari, un detective lo detuvo

**-¡Fuego!- **Llamó el detective, acercándose a él mientras mantenía su distancia -**D...Disculpe ¿Pero me puedes de dar el nombre del arma con el que mataron a Germán?- **El D.S solo frunció el seño

**-Eres nuevo, ¿No?- **Pregunto

**-Si- **Dijo mientras tragaba saliva

**-Escucha te diré unas cuantas cosas para que entiendas...- **Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del carro -**Primero; Yo no hablo con ningún policía solo con tus superiores, Segundo; Solo me pueden preguntar cosas sobre los casos en los que estoy trabajando, y Tercero; Nadie se me puede acercar si yo no lo permito y si lo haces sin mi consentimiento te mato, no me importa si eres hasta el mismo presidente de los Estado Unidos, de Rusia o el de Japón mató a quien sea que se me acerque a más de 50 centímetros...¿Entendiste?- **Dijo enojado

**-S...Si- **Dijo asustado

**-Te responderé solo porque eres nuevo, habla con el D.S de las Sombras, si yo hubiera matado a ese hombre nunca hubieran encontrado su cuerpo, como las otras personas que he asesinado...¿Otra pregunta?- **Dijo fastidiado

**-No...Digo, sí- **Dijo con miedo

**-¿Eso que tienes en el brazo es sangre?- **Preguntó el detective

El D.S miró su brazo y vio un una gota de sangre, con su dedo índice quito la gota y la lamió

**-Sí, si lo es- **Dijo como si nada

**-Es tuya, ¿Verdad?- **Preguntó el detective con la respiración agitada, el pelirosa lo miro raro

**-¿En serio crees que es mi sangre?- **Esa frase sorprendió al detective

**-¿Otra pregunta?- **El hombre solo negó con la cabeza

El D.S de Fuego subió a su carro y fue avanzando poco a poco, debido a que la multitud había rodeado todo el carro y ahora los policías hacen todos lo posible para alejar a los reporteros. El D.S vio de reojo a la escuela Fairy Tail

**-¡Que grande!- **Dijo asombrado, por un momento vio el reloj que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la escuela y casi le da un infarto -**Ta...Tan tarde es, maldición...¡Me van a matar!**

Tocó la corneta del carro y cuando hubo el espacio suficiente para que el carro pasara aceleró y salió disparado. Después de que se había alejado lo suficiente de la multitud miró por todas partes para verificar si no lo estaban siguiendo y cuando esto seguro entro en un callejón.

Al entrar al callejón presiono un botón y la placa del carro que decía D.S de Fuego cambio por el número de placa, después espero unos segundos y levantó el asiento del copiloto, adentro traía un teléfono, una camisa a cuadros de color azul y negro, unas botas azules y una bufanda blanca. El pelirosa se cambió su camisa por la de cuadros, sus zapatos negros por los azules, el teléfono que tenía en su bolsillo lo puso en el gabinete secreto y agarro el que estaba en el gabinete, se quitó su máscara y la guardo para luego cerrar el gabinete

**-Estoy harto de hacer esto todos los días- **Dijo para luego salir del callejón

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Lu-chan, corre más rápido!- <strong>Gritó una chica de cabello de color azul, trae puesto un uniforme de preparatoria

**-¡Corro lo más rápido que puedo Levy-chan!- **Dijo una chica rubia con el mismo uniforme que la otra muchacha

Estas chicas que van corriendo como locas por las calles son; Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden, son estudiantes de la escuela Fairy Tail y estos momentos van muy tarde al colegio

**-¡Esto es tu cual!- **Gritó Lucy

**-¡¿Pero por qué yo?!- **Dijo indignada Levy

**-¡Tú fuiste la que te quedaste hasta la 3 de la madrugada viendo una película de terror!- **Grito Lucy enojada

Sin darse cuenta las dos había pasado un semáforo peatonal en rojo, Levy pudo pasar a salvo pero Lucy...

**-¡LU-CHAN! ¡Cuidado!- **Gritó Levy

Lucy vio como un carro se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, quedo paralizada no pudo mover sus piernas más, se quedó parada enfrente del carro que con gran velocidad se acercaba, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue la cara de un chico de cabello rosa y ojos color jade.

El pelirosa había cargado a Lucy antes que el carro la atropellara, Lucy se encuentra en el piso con el muchacho al lado de ella arrodillado con su cara cerca a la de ella. El chico tenía una pelota de béisbol en su mano derecha, se levantó del suelo y con fuerza lanzó la pelota hacia el carro que se alejaba con velocidad, la pelota atravesó el vidrio trasero

**-¡Oye imbécil, ten más cuidado!- **Gritó el pelirosa hacia la persona que conducía el carro y lo único que recibió fue que le mostraran el dedo medio -**¡MALDITO!-**

Cuando el carro ya se había ido el chico se relajó y ayudó a Lucy a pararse del suelo, la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada

**-Ese señor debe estar demasiado ebrio- **Dijo mientras miraba por donde se había ido el carro –**Como sea, ¿Te encuentras bien?-**

**-S...Si, gracias- **Dio una reverencia hacia el chico

**-No es necesario que me agradezcas, no podía quedarme quieto mientras alguien es atropellado- **Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro -**Ah, disculpen pero ¿Pueden decirme que hora es? Por favor- **Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-Claro, son las...6:25- **Respondió Levy

**-Eh...¡Las 6:25!- **Grito preocupado -**¡Ellos me van a matar! Disculpen pero me tengo que ir...Tengan cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Ok?- **Dijo eso para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

**-O...Ok- **Dijeron las dos con una gota en la sien -**¡Las 6:25!- **Gritaron al darse cuenta que tan tarde es y salieron corriendo también

* * *

><p>En el centro de la ciudad se encuentra el edificio donde todos los D.S viven y donde se encuentra todos los instrumentos y equipos que usan en sus investigaciones, y todos los archivos de los casos que han investigado, es un edificio de 8 pisos, 5 de estos pisos son las habitaciones de cada D.S, otro es el piso de la planta baja donde hay un gimnasio, una piscina, un jardín y otras cosas más de entretenimiento, en el piso número 7 se encuentran todos los archivos de todos los casos que han hecho y otros documentos de información clasificada, en el último piso esta la sala de conferencias donde se reúnen todos los D.S. Este edificio es el segundo lugar con la mayor seguridad en todo el mundo, irrumpir en este lugar sería un suicidio y solo por una razón, y sólo una...Aquí están los 5 asesinos más experimentados en el mundo<p>

En el 8 piso, hay una mesa ovalada con 5 sillones de piel, uno de ellos es un sillón de color negro, uno de color gris, otro blanco, un sillón que es el más pequeños de todos de color celeste y plateado, el último es un sillón de color rojo y dorado es el más grande de todos y se encuentra en la cabecera de la mesa

-**¡¿Dónde rayos esta?!- **Dijo un chico de 20 años, su cabello es negro un poco más largo de lo normal, con unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa negra y en su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje de un dragón gris, se encuentra sentado en el sillón de color gris, su nombre es Gajeel Redfox mejor conocido como El D.S de Hierro

**-¿Quién sabe? Siempre es lo mismo cada día- **Dijo un chico de 18 años de cabello negro, trae puesto un pantalón negro, con una camisa manga larga a cuadros de color negra y blanco, la manga derecha de la camisa estaba rota en la parte del hombro para poder mostrar el tatuaje de un dragón negro, está sentado en el sillón negro, su nombre es Rogue Cheney pero lo conocen como El D.S de las Sombras

**-¿Que excusa dará hoy?- **Dijo un chico rubio de 18 años, trae puesto un bluyín, una camisa de botones de color naranja, la camisa se encuentra abierta para que se pueda apreciar el tatuaje de un dragón blanco, este chico está sentado en el sillón de color blanco, su nombre es Sting Eucliffe su alias es El D.S Blanco

**-De seguro que ahorita aparece por esa puerta- **Dijo una chica de 12 años, su cabello es de color azul y le llega hasta la cintura, trae puesto una camisa manga larga de color rojo con un lazo amarillo en el cuello, un short corto de color negro, en su muslo derecho tiene el tatuaje de un dragón de color celeste, esta chica es la mano derecha del líder de los D.S, El D.S del Cielo su nombre verdadero es Wendy Marvell, se encuentra sentada en el asiento celeste

La puerta de la sala se abrió con fuerza y una persona corriendo entró en la habitación, pero este chocó con la pared, los D.S ni se inmutan al ver esto ya que sabían quién era...

**-Hola minna, perdón por la demora- **Dijo el chico de 19 años, es el mismo joven que estuvo hace poco con la multitud y el que salvó a Lucy de un accidente de tránsito, él es El D.S de Fuego el asesino con más experiencia y el hombre más peligroso en el mundo, es el líder de los D.S su nombre es Natsu Dragneel

**-Ahórrate las excusas y comienza con la reunión, que estoy trabajando en un caso complicado y tengo que acabarlo hoy- **Dijo Gajeel enojado

**-Si, si, si- **Natsu se sentó en el asiento rojo que se encuentra en la cabecera –**Bien, comencemos...- **Cuando dijo eso todos se pusieron más serios –**Antes de que todos me digan sus avances esta semana, quiero comentarles una información que he obtenido sobre el grupo terrorista Grimoire Heart- **Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos excepto a Wendy -**La información trata sobre uno de los líderes de Grimore Heart estudia en la escuela de Fairy Tail, investigue más a fondo y descubrí que varios ataques de G.H son causados cerca de esta escuela y eso no puede ser una coincidencia, así que uno de nosotros se inscribirá es esta escuela eh investigara si es cierto o no-**

**-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?- **Pregunto Sting

**-...- **Natsu miro a Sting y luego suspiro –**Es clasificado**- Dijo con los brazos cruzados

**-¿Clasificado?- **Dijo Gajeel, Sting y Rogue al mismo tiempo

**-Tenemos acceso a la información más secreta que hay en el Pentágono, en el Área 51, en todo el mundo y aun así nos dices que algo tan simple es clasificado para nosotros- **Natsu asintió con la cabeza –**No me jodas, ¿y tu porque no estás sorprendida como nosotros?- **Le pregunto a Wendy

**-Ya lo sabía- **Dijo con una sonrisa inocente

**-Esto es el colmo, la más pequeña de nosotros tiene información que es clasificado para nosotros- **Dijo Gajeel enojado

**-No se quejen, saben perfectamente que yo soy el líder y que Wendy es mi mano derecha- **Dijo Natsu

**-Y yo aun no entiendo cómo es que Wendy es tu mano derecha, si es la menor de todos-** Dijo Rogue

**-Yo aunque sea su mano derecha también tengo restricciones, hay información que hasta para mi es clasificada como ustedes- **Dijo Wendy

**-Así, ¿cómo qué?- **Pregunto Sting con ironía

**-Entrar al cuarto de Natsu, como se convirtió en asesino, su entrenamiento, cuantas personas ha matado y saber sobre su pasado- **Dijo con simpleza

**-Cambiando de tema- **Dijo Natsu con rapidez -**¿Quién de nosotros irá a la escuela?-**

**-Tú- **Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**-Eh...¡¿Quee?!- **Grito Natsu sorprendido -**Esperen un momento, yo no...-**

**-Ese es tu castigo por venir tarde siempre a las reuniones- **Dijo Sting

**-Además, tú nos dices que si uno de nosotros consigue información importante, la misma persona que la consiguió debe hacerse cargo de confirmarla**- Dijo Gajeel

**-Tú la conseguiste, tú te encargas de confirmarla**- Dijo Rogue

**-Gajeel, ¿Porque no va...- **Dijo Natsu

**-Ya te dije estoy ocupado con un caso- **Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

**-Sting, ¿Y tú?-**

**-Voy a dar una clase a unos estudiantes sobre armas- **Dijo mientras levantaba los hombros

**-Rogue...- **Dijo Natsu casi suplicando

**-Tengo que hacer el papeleo de la muerte de German González para comenzar el otro caso que tengo- **Dijo serio

**-Wend...- **Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Ni lo digas, soy demasiado joven para ir a la preparatoria- **Dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza

**-Yo no voy por nada del mundo- **Dijo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras que sus amigos sonríen maliciosamente

* * *

><p><strong>-Les presento a su nuevo compañero, ¿Puedes presentarte?-<strong>

**-Hola, mi nombre es Haru Dragion, espero que nos llevemos bien- **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa -_**"Al fin de cuenta si vine…¡Me las van a pagar!"-**_

En frente de él estaban los alumnos que desde ese momento serían sus compañeros, el nunca pensaría que desde ese día su vida cambiaria para siempre…Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una persona de esa clase se interesaría en el

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna, aquí les traigo una nueva historia muy interesante, este fanfic no tendrá día de publicación especifico, en cualquier día de la semana puedo publicar un capitulo…Les diré que por problemas el viaje será el lunes y no hoy, y como había terminado el capítulo a las 12 pm decidí publicarlo hoy, ya que era demasiado tarde<strong>

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


End file.
